


True Love

by Katstjd



Series: The Definition of Soulmates [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, More soulmates, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katstjd/pseuds/Katstjd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Armin being platonic soulmates but canon era ace! Please Enjoy!<br/>Alternatively I dunno how to summarize this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

        Eren watches as his little girl plays with their new neighbor next door through the window. “You know, Levi, Mikasa told me about a conversation she had with Erwin at the party,” Eren stated as he walked back to his lover seated on the couch, reading a book as Levi often did on lazy Sundays.

         “What of it?”

        “I was just curious about your definition of what a soulmate is.” Eren began to snuggle into Levi’s warm and accepting arms.

        “I believe they exist. Just not always romantically. I think there are certain people you will meet in your life you will just connect with more than anyone else…”

        _The inseparable trio walked side by side, yet something was different now that Mikasa and Armin knew about The Corporal and Eren. They both were shell shocked at first, not really knowing what to do with the information. However, not too long after finding out about the new couple, Armin began to pursue Mikasa. He won her over after months of actively trying to pursue her, even though they never truly acted in a romantic manner._

_Of course Armin always cared for Mikasa, but while they loved each other they never had to be together in the way that Eren was with Levi._

          “You should know that your relationship isn’t a typical thing and you understand each other perfectly…”

          _Armin had to hold back Mikasa from going after Eren who was being dragged by the ear down into the crew’s quarters. “I’ll kill that midget,” Mikasa angrily mumbled just loud enough for armin to hear._

_“No, you won’t. You know Eren doesn’t exactly mind.” Armin shot back. “C’mon lets finish our duties. The two managed to stay close for the rest of the evening since Armin “had to protect Levi from Mikasa”._

_Everyone knew the real reason why he was constantly by her side._

_“All the sexual tension in here is killing me,” is how Hanji ended their night._

         “ … and this person won’t always be your significant other…”

    _The quiet of the room while they waited for Eren to save them from the goons that had the entire house on lock down. Armin only had to scoot the slightest bit closer to Mikasa to calm her a little bit, but that job could only truly be done by knowing that all of them were safe and sound. Mikasa was usually the one to watch out for Armin._

_“I’m scared.”_

_“I know, Mikasa. I know.” One of the uglier goons came to smack Armin across his face._

_“We told you not to talk! What are you two brats whispering about?” Armin was out cold and Mikasa just flinched at the man. She couldn’t bear to meet his eyes._

_**(A/N I just want you to know that right here Mikasa is 9 and Armin is 11 in this scene their more like the little babies they were when shit started to go down.)**_

“.... I mean it could be your friend or sibling or teacher or the person you're dating or whoever…”

             _Eren’s adopted daughter would often visit him at his new job when ever her Papa brought her. She would help him to bake the cookies in his bakery. One day as she was helping him to clean the counters, a little blonde boy came into the store with $5 to buy his valentine a sweet. Mikasa, upon seeing him, ran up to him yelling “Armin!”. Eren was bewildered having never seen his daughter react to a stranger even another child._

_He met the boy with a smile asking, “Who might this be Mikasa? a classmate?”_

            _“No Daddy! Armin saw the giants with me!”_

          “... Or just about anyone you have ever interacted with.” Levi finished.

           “I don’t think you have ever been so profound Levi. When do the shit jokes come back?” Eren tried and failed to stifle a giggle at Levi’s glare. As the two finished the conversation, the two being considered ran into the room, Mikasa charging after Armin, trying to take his book.

          “It’s time for Armin to go home sweetie, wanna come with me to take him home?” Eren asked the now 9 year old.

         “No I’ll stay with papa, so I can get a bath and help make dinner” Mikasa hugged Armin one last time before heading to her room.

         “Be home soon, love.”

          “Bye, Eren”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And Levi never saw eren again :(  
> Just kidding. I've been working on this for awhile and I got inspired so I just finished Merry Christmas! i like this pairing but not as a couple you get my drift? I've thought about writing a multi chapter fic but I always get to chapter five, and loose interest and It's terrible so after I finish the outline for the entire story I will actually start writing it.   
> Thanks for the kudos and comments and bookmarks on Whats a soulmate? I hope you enjoyed this installment of the Definition of Soulmates Series!


End file.
